Shrek (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Shrek is a large, green, physically intimidating ogre with a Scottish accent. Even though his background is something of a mystery, according to Shrek The Musical, it is revealed that on his 7th birthday, Shrek was sent away by his parents because it was an ogre tradition. He is seen traveling alone, being either screamed at or teased by passers-by. The only time he receives a pleasant greeting is a wave from a young Fiona, who is promptly led away by her parents. In the book, his parents thrown him into a dark hole that leads to the real world. After scaring away an angry mob, he arrives at his swamp, enters an outhouse, and literally breaks out as the adult Shrek. Though surly, dangerous, misanthropic, and venomously cranky, Shrek is peaceful and does not care to hurt anyone, but just wants to live in solitude and be left alone. Shrek is accompanied by Donkey, an excitable and hyperactive talking donkey. When Shrek is first seen, he successfully scares off villagers by roaring at them, but it later becomes obvious that they were only attacking him because he is an ogre rather than because he did anything wrong. Statistics Tier: At least 9-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Shrek, Sir Shrek Origin: Shrek (Verse; Shrek! (Book, 1990) & Shrek (Movie, 2001)) Gender: Male Age: Probably 30's to 40's considering he's a married dad Classification: Ogre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ogre Physiology, Human Physiology (Temporarily turned to a human in Shrek 2), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Utilizes some wrestling skills), Indomitable Will, Supernatural Strength, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Senses (Only can smell, since he detected brimstone while Donkey couldn't), Bodily Gas Manipulation, Bodily Gas Attacks, Enhanced Roar, Wall Jump, Ground Pound, Temporary Invincibility (Via invincibility boost in Fairytale Breakdown), Enhanced Speed (Via speed boost in Fairytale Breakdown), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware of the viewers in specials), Body Control (Can belch and fart), Disguise Mastery (As seen twice), Corporeal Evacuation, Stealth Mastery (Sneaked up behind a group of villagers without them excepting it), Intimidation (Often scares anyone with ease), Fear Manipulation (Scared off a group of villagers and scared a entire village), Supernatural Ugliness (Shattered a mirror with his ugly face), Air Manipulation (By roaring, can create winds strong enough to nearly send a lot of people flying), Inflation Inducement (Filled a frog with hot air and turned it into a balloon), Soulmate Connection (Alongside Fiona), Fire Manipulation (Knocked a massive dragon out with a blue flame), Heat Vision (Can use his repulsive glare to warm up the peasant's dinner), Fire Breath (Can burp flame from a torch and do that without it to kill a knight who was wearing armor by turning it red), Miasma Emission (Can make plants and trees bend aside with his awful fumes), Attack Reflection (Stopped a dragon's fireball by farting on it), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Took out a villager's torch and didn't get burned), Immunity to Poison Manipulation (When snakes bite him, they in turn die since Shrek is left unharmed) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated a massive dragon in the book), likely Universe level+ (In Forever After, defeated Rumpelstiltskin, who can warp realities and create alternate universes by using his magical transactions/contacts which Shrek should destroy by kissing Fiona) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Dodged the arrows of an expert archer with ease. Reacts fast enough to swallow a lightning bolt during a thunderstorm) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Picked up a large metal gate and uprooted a large tree), likely higher (Is arguably stronger than Fiona who can hold and spin a giant ball) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can easily smash metal doors and wood structures) Durability: At least Small Building level (Laughed off after being slammed into the ground by a massive dragon) Stamina: Extremely high (After crashing through a tower made out of pure rock and thrown through a wall, he got up like nothing actually happened. Got kicked in the groin and after a few seconds he was in good condition) Range: Standard melee range, higher with fire breath, heat vision and gases Standard Equipment: Torch (used to burp flame), sword, logs, wheels, a massive keg of beer, various other things in his environment Intelligence: Has some skills of wrestling, is extremely unorthodox which allows him to be unpredictable, very resourceful, orchestrated numerous plans, outsmarted Lord Farquaad himself Weaknesses: Has actually no training in combat despite his wrestling skills, often fools around a bit Feats: *Respect threads **Book version **Movie version **Composite version **DeviantArt bio NOTE: This is serious, everyone. For those users who ask where those "meme feats" are, I didn't include them cause they're black-listed. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2